


Holding Hands

by onlybritainisgreat (frecklesarechocolate)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/onlybritainisgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 30 day OTP challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

They’re walking down the street, in some town in the middle of bumfuck nowhere when it happens.

Dean’s not exactly sure how, but he and Cas are just talking, about not much of anything really, and Sam’s ahead of them on his phone talking to god-knows-who about god-knows-what. There’s a pause in their conversation, a natural one, and it’s not uncomfortable, in fact, it hasn’t been uncomfortable or awkward between them in a long time.

They stop at the corner to let a car go by, it’s when they start walking across the street again that Dean realizes. He looks down, and Cas has threaded his fingers through Dean’s. Cas’s palm is warm, and the back of Cas’s hand is a little bit dry, which isn’t really surprising given that it’s the middle of the winter.

Dean swallows past a lump that’s grown in his throat, because it’s not like this is something he’s ever really done - not with Lisa, not even with Cassie, and he thought that he might have been in love with her

When they reach the other side of the street, they pause again, and Cas just looks at him, a small smile playing at the corners of his ridiculously chapped lips, eyes bright and playful. The look in his eye is fond, bordering on something that Dean can’t quite identify, and Cas just squeezes Dean’s hand lightly, and then continues on, pulling Dean behind him.

Dean gives a mental shrug and squeezes back. They continue to follow Sam down the street, walking shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand, the gap between the two of them a little smaller than it had been before; their shoulders are almost touching.

Dean realizes that he’s smiling, and he can’t seem to stop. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to anyway.


End file.
